


Meyer’s Boy

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions, Pokemon XyZ (anime)
Genre: AB/DL, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy/boy - Freeform, Gay Sex, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Meyer and Augustine spend the night having semi-kinky sex.





	Meyer’s Boy

Professor Augustine Sycamore is a middle-aged man, with black, curly hair, bluish eyes and some facial hair under his ears. Augustine wears a blue shirt, black trousers with a yellow belt (which has the buckle shaped like a circle), and also wears orange socks and brown trainers with grey stripes. He also wears a brown watch on his left arm and often wears with his white lab coat when he is not conducting field research. He’s 28 years old. 

He’s researching Mega Evolution about Blaziken, Swampert and Sceptile respectively. They are the final evolve forms of the Hoenn starter Pokémon. He has some assistance from his Pokémon, Garchomp. 

After a busy day at the lab, Augustine drives home in his Jeep car. He arrives home and enters his and Meyer’s wonderful house. He slowly strips off his clothes piece by piece while walking toward his and Meyer’s bedroom. Augustine only wearing his orange briefs lays on their bed waits for his husband to come home. He laid down on the bed with his hand in his briefs holding his cock and balls. His cock is rock hard as he fantasizes about his sweet, caring, strong motor oil covered husband. Whenever Meyer has motor oil on his overalls and on his body and the mere scent of it; it’s an instant turn on for Augustine. 

As he lay on their bed, Augustine crosses his legs whilst still caressing his cock and balls with his hand inside his underwear.   
“Oh babe. I’m ready for your big arms to embrace and love me, Daddy. Only half an hour left till Meyer comes come from patrol.”  
*  
Meyer is an engineer, resembles a mechanic wears a green cap atop his head, dark gray long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, light gray overalls and brown shoes. He has warm brown eyes, brown hair and a beard. He also has an alter ego named Blaziken Mask protecting his children and the citizens of Lumiose City. He and Professor Augustine Sycamore are husbands as they got married a year ago. He’s 30 years old. 

After the night patrolling the city with Mega Blaziken at his side, Meyer returns home. He enters his house removing his Blaziken Mask off his head holding it in his hands. Blaziken is resting in his PokeBall. He glances down on the floor and sees Augustine’s discarded dress shoes and orange dress socks there. He sees the rest of Augustine’s clothes on the floor going to their bedroom like a gingerbread trail.   
“My naughty little husband.” Meyer grins at the direction of their bedroom seeing the door ajar and walks to see his husband. 

He and Augustine have been married for two years now and their relationship has been blissful and loving. He comforts his husband whenever he misses Clemont and Bonnie who are currently visiting Serena in the Hoenn Region. Augustine has adjusted to being a stepfather quickly as Clemont and Bonnie like him. 

He opens the door all the way and he’s fretted by his lanky husband stroking himself through his orange briefs. Augustine smiles up at him.   
“Hey babe. Hope patrol wasn’t dangerous tonight.”  
“No it wasn’t. So why didn’t you pick up your clothes when you stripped off, baby boy?”  
“I wanted to surprise you and be a little naughty. Are you gonna spank me, Daddy?”  
“I will.” Still in his Blaziken Mask outfit, Meyer sits on their bed as he beckons his husband to lay across his lap.  
He lowers Augustine’s briefs partly revealing his white ass. He smacks his hand on each butt cheek five times. His husband moaned and screamed in pleasure as he looked down at Augustine’s erect, hard cock. He caresses his hands smoothly on his husband’s ass.  
“Thank you, Daddy.”  
“Thanks for listening, baby boy.”  
Meyer kisses his husband passionately as he lays on top of Augustine.   
“I guess my fantasy of you fucking me with your Blaziken Mask costume on is now coming true.”  
“It is babe. How able you unbuckle my belt buckle and zipper to suck your Daddy off.”  
“Yes sir.”  
Augustine unbuckles his belt buckle and lowers the zipper of his leather black pants. He reaches with his right hand lowering his white briefs a bit down releasing his long flaccid cock. Augustine licks the head of his cock with his tongue as he moans and threads his hands through his husband’s black hair.   
“Oh baby boy. Suck me off please.”  
“Okay.”  
He moans as he feels Augustine’s mouth on his cock, sucking on his cock going up and down. Augustine’s hands pull down his pants a little further down. His husband plays with his balls and teases his ass with left hand. He grabs onto his husband’s hair as Augustine continues to lovingly suck on his cock with a fiery passion. 

Augustine stops and he looks up at him with a smile and pre-cum on his lips.   
“How about helping me take off my costume, babe. Daddy wants to suck on his baby boy’s cock. It seems lonely without my lips around it.”  
“Sure thing, Daddy.”  
He sits up right removing his boots, socks, pants and white briefs. Augustine helps him remove his chest piece and gently removing his red cape. He removes his husband’s briefs tossing them with the rest of their clothes into the hamper.

As they are both naked, Meyer and his husband lay next to each other in the 69 position as they suck on each other’s cocks and fingering each other’s hole while moaning and groaning loudly. Meyer moans when he feels Augustine’s wet tongue eating out his hairy ass.  
“Yes baby boy. Eat Daddy’s ass.” His husband responds by sucking and licking burying his face in between his ass cheeks. 

They switch positions as Augustine lays on his back with his legs in the air and has a wrapped condom in between his teeth.   
“Want me to fuck you, baby.”  
“Yes. Daddy, you always make me feel good and safe when you fuck me.”  
“Let’s get started.”  
Meyer watches as Augustine unwraps the condom from the wrapper and hands it to him. He takes the condom putting it around his hard cock. He then applies lube on his wrapped cock and on his husband and baby boy’s ass hole. He slides his cock into his husband’s ass and he holds onto his legs too as he fucks Augustine slow then faster. Augustine jerks off as he fucks him going even faster by the minute. His husband hits his orgasm shooting cum onto his chest. 

Meyer sits crossed legs on their bed beckons his husband to sit on his lap by slapping his sweaty thighs with his hands. He gets hard again as he sees Augustine eating his own juicy cum. Augustine sits on his lap as he slides his cock in his husband’s ass again without a condom. 

As Augustine goes up and down his cock, Meyer thinks about their first time having sex two years and three months ago. It was a sweet, gentle and passionate experience in the beginning of their relationship. He asked Augustine to move in with him days later and he agreed. He also remembers the time he and Augustine has their first experience with AB/DL (adult baby/diaper lover). Him being the caring, nurturing authoritative Daddy and Augustine being the naughty little baby boy. They would do AB/DL once every month when they have a day off.

He fucks his husband as Augustine clutches onto him moving up and down and they both hit their climax as they cum at the same time. He fills up his husband’s hole with his juicy cum. While Augustine’s cum lands on both of their sweaty chests. He turns around laying on his back with Meyer on top of him. He and Augustine share a passionate kiss as they’re in bed with the sheets all a mess, and their blankets sprawled on the floor.   
“I love you baby boy.”  
“I love you too, Daddy.”  
They eventually fall asleep locked in each other’s embrace, nude and sweaty. They’ll wait till morning to shower and clean up their room. His loud snores are in rhythm with his husband’s soft snores. Meyer has a smile on his face as his baby boy’s head is against his chest and his boy is also smiling.


End file.
